


Distractions

by nerdzeword



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdzeword/pseuds/nerdzeword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little distractions that are most important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> IDK where this came from. It's a thing. 
> 
> Thanks to my lovely Beta, Amanda.

 

Hermione was sitting on the counter reading a book while she stirred the spaghetti.

“I'm not sure that's healthy," Draco commented. She looked up from her book and snorted at him. Then looked back to her book

“That never bothered you before.” He grinned.

“Yeah but that was before.” He stood in front of her, resting his hands on her knees. She continued stirring.

“So what changed?” Hermione asked.

“I decided that it would be better if we were as healthy as possible,” he stated matter of factly. She rolled her eyes and didn't bother to answer. Draco grinned even wider if possible, before sliding his hands up to grasp her thighs. He felt her tighten beneath the folds of her dress.

“Draco.” She warned. He ignored her and slid his hands further up so they were clutching her waist. Then he pulled. Hermione let out a squeak as Draco tugged her from her seat to where she was teetering precariously on the edge of the countertop. Hermione dropped her book in order to grab at Draco so she didn't fall. She focused her gaze onto him, ready to reprimand him for losing her place, before seeing the mischievous twinkle in his eye.

“What are you plotting now, Malfoy?” Hermione crossed her arms but she could still feel Draco's fingers sliding up her back.

“Plot? I don't plot, Mi, I live in the moment.” with that his fingers found her zipper and tugged it down, exposing her back.

“Draco! I'm cooking!” Hermione gaped at her husband.

“Hmm. We should probably leave the kitchen then, health hazard and all.” Hermione shook her head, curls bouncing in every direction.

“No. I'm busy.”

“In that case...” Draco pulled her dress off her shoulders and started peppering her shoulders and neck with kisses, eventually making his way up to her mouth. Hermione kissed him back fervently, getting lost in the sensation. Draco pulled her dress off her arms where it rested at her waist as Hermione tangled her hands in his hair, no longer making an effort to get him to stop. Draco's hands slid beneath her skirt to tug at her underwear.

“Dracoooo,” Hermione moaned “Stop, I have to finish dinner.” Draco didn't stop though, he merely turned the stove off and pulled her off the counter, carrying her to their room.

“You're insufferable.” Hermione said, cupping her hands around Draco's face to kiss him again.

 

\--------

 

She rolled over and rested her head on his chest before letting out a sigh. Suddenly she felt him grin and she looked up.

“I told you I wanted kids.” Hermione was confused until she realized what they had forgotten.

“Draco!”


End file.
